Kuroko no Basket The Seventh Miracle
by DRMtcl Mrdr
Summary: -Yo solo queria un juego justo y limpio, como paso esto o mejor dicho, que hice para merecerlo? Yo...solo queria tener esa sencion de ganar junto Akashi y los demas que nunca me han abandonado; pero. Mi tobillo esta punzando de dolor y puedo sentir como poco a poco las lagrimas descienden de mis ojos. Seria mi fin, el fin de Shirayama Ryuuichiro el Milagro Blanco.
1. Chapter 1

Mi nombre es Shirayama Ryuuichiro, soy una chica a pesar de tener nombre de chico tengo 16 años de edad, mi cumpleaños es el 13 de octubre, por tanto mi signo zodiacal es Libra. Estudio en la secundaria Teiko, un instituto bastante comun, pero..

\- Buenos dias a todos- salude entrando al gimnasio-

Lo que hace increible a esta escuela es...

-Ah! Por fin llegas Shirayamichii!- Reclamo un chico rubio que estaba del otro lado de la cancha

\- No fastidies, Kise... solo fuero 10 minutos jaja

\- Eh? Ah..Shirayamachin hola trajiste los caramelos que me prometiste?- pregunto aburrido un pelipurpura mientras comia helado en las gradas-

-Si si aqui los traje Atsuchi

\- Me alegra que hayas llegado, Shirayama-san, en entrenamiento esta por comenzar- Informo un joven de cabello celeste y ojos peculiares mientras calentaba.

\- Gracias Kuro-chan

-Hmp, la impuntualidad es algo que deberia ser reprimido aqui- bufo desde lejos un peliverde que se encontraba encestando balones de basket

\- Ah! Lo siento chicos, esperen ahora que lo veo Aomine aun no ha llegado-

-Si llego- Afirmo Kuroko- Esta dormido en las gradas-

\- Bien, ahora que estamos todos presentes. Podemos proceder ordenadamente al programa de entrenamiento de hoy. Ichiro ve a cambiarte, Tetsuya despierta a Daiki y los demas comienzen a trotar -ordeno de forma tranquilo un joven pelirrojo-

Su imparable e invencible equipo de baloncesto!

\- Vale Sei-chan-

Akashi Seijuro, amigo de la infancia, somos muy unidos, apesar hacerme pasar por muchas cosas durante el entranamiento. Es una de las personas que mas aprecio.

Pase a ser parte de este equipo por un incidente durante un partido, uno de los jugadores de reemplazo decayo y me vi obligada a seguir mis instintos de amor por el basketball y jugar en su lugar. A partir de ese dia fui llamada el Milagro Blanco debido al color de mi cabello y a mi bestial manera de jugar y correr. Debido a mi bajo, esbelto pero resiatente fisico se me hace extramadamenten facil penetrar cualquier defensa.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno antes que nada gracias por leer, comenta asi sabre si la historia es de tu agrado y poder continuarla :)

P. D: Aspecto de Ryuuichiro.

Ryuuichiro mide 1.58 pesa 50 kg es de piel palida , su cabello corto de color blanco, con ojos color lila viendose a la luz de sol como azules Tiene un piercing en lado izquierdo de su labio inferior. Tiene pechos de tamaño normal.

-O-

Todos los jovenes de Teiko, estanban cansados y sudando en extremo el entrenamiento de ese dia fue particularmente mas fuerte que los anteriores, pues dentro de una semana tendria un encuentro con un instituto bastante fuerte. Akashi debia prepararlos adecuadamente. Pero habia algo que no lo convencia de ese encuentro.

-Que sucede Sei-chan? Te sientes bien? -pregunto la albina mientras tocaba su frente verificando la temperatura de Akashi

-Si...si estoy bien, no te preocupes. Pero hay algo en este encuentro que no me da buena espira Ichiro.

-Te refieres a Kirisaki Daichi? si accedimos a un partido con ellos es que somo lo suficientemente fuertes. No debes dudar ahora que estamos asi; lo unico que queda entonces es ganar vale?- Dijo Shirayama calmando al pelirrojo, es su deber preocuparse por el pues es su mejor amigo añadiendo el hecho de que hace unos dias comenzaron a salir oficialmente como una pareja.

\- Vale; por cierto que haces aqui? Ve a entrenar -Ordeno, a lo que la ojiturquesa obedecio y volvio junto con los demas al centro de la cancha.

\- Buen trabajo a todos, escuchen atentamente. La proxima semana tendremos un partido contra Kirisaki Daichi. Se les conce basicamente por sus jugadas sucias y lastimar miembros del equipo rival, por tanto tengan cuidado sobre todo tu Ryuuichiro

\- Entendido

-Bien, con estos puntos ya aclarados, pueden retirarse los vere mañana.

La generacion de los milagros salio del gimnasio cada uno en direccion a sus hogares. Ryuuichiro caminaba calmadamente con sus cascos de Skullcandy escuchando Umbrella de Rihanna. Cantandola en tono de voz bajo

-...Because

When the sun shines

We'll shine together

Told you I'll be here forever

That I'll always be your friend

Took an oath Imma stick it out 'till the end

Now that it's raining more than ever

Know that we still have each other

You can stand under my Umbrella

You can stand under my Umbrella...Esta cancion me recuerda mucho al dia que conocí a Sei-chan, aunque pensadolo bien nos conocemos desde siempre,somos pareja y nunca nos hemos besado. Bueno no nos comportamos como novios como tal es como si aun fueramis amigos. Es mejor que sea asi seria un poco incomodo para los dos actuar como novios. Seria raro -penso en voz alta colocando los casco en su cuello.

\- Oye viste que buenas piernas tiene esa linda chica de cabello blanco?- Oyo Ryuuichiro a lo lejos

\- Si, tiene un cuerpo bastante bonito. Afortunado es el que sea su novio

-( Claaaro sobretodo Èl se fija en eso)- penso la joven

Una vez llego a su hogar se acosto boca arriba en su cama hasta que sono su celular indicando la llegada de un mensaje:

De: Sei-chan

Asunto:

Tienes algo que hacer mañana?

-Hm? Pues no- nego repondiendo el mensaje

De: Sei-chan

Asunto:

Tengamos una cita


	3. Chapter 3

En ese momento suena su telefono indicando una llamada entrante de Akashi. Ella atiende

-Y bien?- Pregunto el pelirrojo del otro lado del telefono

\- Por mi esta bien, pero y el entramiento?-

\- Decidi darles el dia libre mañana para que descansen. A donde quieres ir?

\- Te dejare utilizar tu imginacion esta vez, sabes que soy indecisa-

\- Ah?...enserio? No lo habia notado sobre todo aquel dia en el que no sabias si pedir helado de menta con chocolate o el de soda

\- Ambos estuvieron deliciosos para que decidir por uno si puedes tener los dos oye Sei-chan

-Hn?

\- Me encuentras atractiva con respecto a mi cuerpo?-

-Tu cuerpo?- pregunto confundido

-Si-

\- Eres extremadamente deseable-spondio de forma calmada y directa

El rostro de Shirayama se torno de un color rojo intenso

-A-a si? Bu-bueno gracias por tu opinion Sei-chan nos vemos mañana!- se despidio colgando el telefono rapidamente

Ryuuichiro se queda escuchando musica un rato mas para despues levantarse cambiarse su uniforme por un conjunto deportivo dispuesta a salir a trotar. Una vez lista va hasta la cocina.

\- Zeus! Hades!

Ese momento llegan dos hermosos perros identicos de raza doberman a la cocina y miran emcionado y feliz a la joven.

\- Ah alli estan, saldremos un rato les parece?

Despues de algunos minutos Ryuuchiro y su amigos salen a correr juntos. Se tomaron un minuto para descansar durante el cual Zeus y Hades se escapan enseguida la chica corre tras de ellos

\- Hades! Zeus! Detenganse ahora mismo!- llamo repetidas veces pero era inutil. Hasta que el ambos canes terminaron su recorrido echandose encima de alguien lamiendolo todo.

-Zeus y Hades Perros malos esta noche no habra carne para ninguno de los dos, lo siento te encuentras bien? -pregunto preocupada al joven que se encontraba con una cara llena de miedo la mira, se levanta enseguida y se aleja de alli.

-T-t-tu! Por que n-no mantienes atadas a esas dos bestias colosales!?- reclamo el chico alto y pelirrojo con una agresiva mirada que esta vez fue reemplazada por una de panico e histeria

-ah...pues los tenia pero los solte un momento y huyeron- respondio aburrida

-Entonces no los tenias!-

\- Eh calmate son perros no entienden todo lo que pasa eres idiota!?

\- El idiota eres tu por soltar a esas cosas!-

\- Cosas!? Que te sucede no te metas con ellos, acaso quieres pelear?!

\- A que esperas! Ven! -grito provocando a Ryuuichiro

Mientras ella sientan a los gemelos cerca del lugar

\- Voy a arreglar algo si alguno de ustedes si quiera mueves una oreja dormira en la calle entendido!?

Advertencia a la que ambos perros asintieron sin dudarlo

-Bien empecemos- dijo Ryuuichiro mientras se sonaba los nudillos de ambas manos y quitandose la sudadera,gorra dejando su torso solo con un top deportivo y su rostro descubierto

Kagami solo la miraba confundido para despues comprender correctamente la situacion

\- Eres una mujer!?

\- Si pero que eso no te detenga, aunque igual te pateare el trasero

\- No voy a pelear contigo-

-... Tienes razon siento haberme precipitado- aclaro colocandose la sudadera y gorra

-Bueno lamento lo de antes nos vemos-

\- N-n-no importa, nos vemos - concluyo un poco nervioso y sonrojado

-oh! Por cierto cual es tu nombre?-

-hn? Soy Kagami Taiga

\- Taiga...Bueno fue un placer yo soy Shirayama Ryuuichiro.

Y asi Ryuuichiro volvio a su hogar para descansar correctamente para su cita. Les dios de comer a Hades y Zeus, tomo una resfrescante ducha para luego irse adormir, los gemelos caninos se acostaron con junto con ella en la enorme y comoda cama.

Al dia siguiente la joven albina se estaba preparando para su encuentro con Akashi. Algo basico despues de todo cualquier cosa que usara la hacia lucir muy bien. Unos vaquero, lentes de sol en la cabeza,delineador, chaqueta verde militar, una blusa de tirantes negra y por ultimos unos botines de color marron bastanban para que se viera absolutamente bien. Estando ya lista salio de su hogar para encontrarse con su novio en la estacion de autobuses.

\- Hola Sei-chan- saludo con una sonrisa a Akashi

\- Hola Ichiro,vamos?-

Ryuuichiro asintio y asi siguieron con su cita, fueron a multiples lugares romanticos y divertidos incluyendo la sala de videojuegos favorita de ambos que solian frecuentar de niños.

Akashi gano un peluche de panda bebé para Ryuuichiro en tiro al blanco para despues tomarse fotos en una cabina que estaba cerca. Luego fueron por un helado y por ultimo vieron los fuegos artificiales recostados en el cesped.

\- Gracias Sei-chan, fue el mejor dia

\- No me lo agradezcas Ichiro

\- Todavia estas preocupado por el partido...Sei-chan? -pregunto triste la joven

\- Si, pero no puedo evitarlo, no me preocupan los resultados tenemos la victoria mas que asegurada, lo que me preocupa es cual sera la magnitud de daños que van a recibir los demas. Tratando puede que tratando de defendernos nos canten falta o conducta anti-deportiva.

\- Son fuertes...hablas como si se trataran de hombres debiles. No importa que tan lastimados estemos en un partido nosotros no dejaremos nuncs de defender y de anotar. Ten mas fe Sei-chan.

Seijuro solo se quedo mirando el cielo muy pensativo

Luego de estar unos minutos mas hablando para que luego Akashi escoltara a Ryuuichiro a su casa.

\- no hacia falta que vinieras conmigo, sabes que puedo defenderme bien sola-

\- Lo se pero no me arriesgare a que te pase algo-

\- Siempre sobreprotector Sei-chan, por cierto dentro de pocas semanas sera la graduacion que piensas hacer?-

\- Me ire a la preparatoria Rakuzan-

\- Woah ese genial instituto tiene uno de los mejores equipo de basket-

\- En donde entraras?-

\- aun lo estoy pensado-

Ambos llegaron finalmente a la casa de Ryuuichiro, al abrir la entrada Hades y Zeus se acercaron emocionados a saludar a su dueña y a Akashi

\- Nos vemos el lunes Ichiro-

-Si, nos vemos Sei-chan-

Y asi pasaron los dias dias llenos de practicas y entrenamientos fuertes . Hasta que por fin llego el dia del juego. Ryuuichiro se vendaba los pechos, antebrazos poniendose el uniforme del equipo que tenia impreso el dorsal numero 13 a la vez tenia un raro sentimiento para nada agradable

\- Ten cuidado Shirayamachin si te descuidas ellos podrian acabar aplastandote- advirtio el pelipurpura preocupando a la joven

\- Atsuchi- llamo Akashi en señal de que parara de decir esas cosas.

Todos los miembro del equipo salieron a la cancha siendo recibidos por fuertes gritos y aplausos del publico.

Kuroko mira extrañado a Ryuuchiro quien tenia una expresion decaida

\- te encuentras bien, Shirayama-san?

\- Kuro-chan...siento un dolor muy raro en mi pecho-respondio en un tono de voz apagado

\- Que sucede?- intervino Kise

\- Shirayama-san no se siente muy bien

\- Debemos decirselo a Akashichiin-

\- No, por favor, me enviara a casa, le dire que no jugare el primer cuarto me se ntire bien para el segundo-

\- Sei-chan- llamo Ryuuichiro

\- Hn?- pregunto extrañado de que su amiga estuviean desanimada previo a un partido

\- Dejame jugar para el ultimo cuarto, no me siento muy bien...preparada ni mental ni fisicamente. Asi que Kuro-chsn puede jugar en mi lugar

\- De acuerdo,pero sera mejor que te prepares bien entonces, porque no quiero errores- advirtio

\- Esta...bien-

Narra Ryuuichiro

Y asi pasaron los dos primeros cuartos con los chicos unos mas lastimados que otros pero llevamos una vetanja bastante alta en el marcador. Los jugadores de Kirisaki Daichi cometian multiples faltas que pasaban desapercibidas. Cosa que me enfada en gran cantidad, Hasta el punto de querer levantarme y reventarles la cara a golpes; pero no habia de que preocuparse pronto yo saldria a jugar y no podrian hacer nada contra mi. El incomodo sentimiento que sentia en mi pecho antes fue reemplazado por ansiedad y emocion mi corazon latia rapido sin detenerse.

Finalizo el primer cuarto. 10 minutos de descanso y comenzaron los ultimos 20 minutos del juego.

Escuche como el arbitro sono el silbato, supe que ya era el momento, me levante de la banca apretando mis puños.

\- Cambio de jugador por parte de Teiko!- anuncio el árbitro- Jugador 15 por el 13!

Kuroko se me acerco y chocamos palmas como señal de que el cambio se ha echo.

\- Perdonane, Kuroko, por hacerte pasar por esto . Ahora...yo me encargare del resto.


	4. Chapter 4

Narra Ryuuichiro

Y así fue entré al juego decidida a ganar y hacerles saber a esos imbéciles que nadie se mete con mi equipo. Todos los jugadores contrarios me miraban con mucha desconfianza, se notaba que no me la dejarían fácil.

Al reanudar el partido yo no les daba nisiquiera tiempo de respirar a los de Kirisaki Daichi corría muy rápido ninguno de ellos podían seguirme el ritmo agregamos 8 cestas más a nuestra puntuación. Hasta qué el entrenador y capitán del equipo rival, Hanamiya Makoto pidió tiempo fuera.

Makoto: Escúchenme muy bien las cosas no podrían estar peor ahora, nuestra única opción ahora es ir a por el sub-capitán de Teiko, el maldito enano número 13 es nuestro principal objetivó ahora. Si ellos se llevan la victoria -sonríe- Tengan por seguro de que perderán mucho más de lo que ganen...

Hara: Pero que pasará luego capitán? El resto del equipo no se quedara de brazos cruzados después de eso, parecen tranquilos, pero...creo que esos sujetos son el tipo de personas que no deberías hacer enojar refiriéndome más a su capitán y a ese tal Aomine Daiki

Makoto se levantó tomando al joven por el cuello del uniforme

Makoto: Te piensas acobardar en este punto!? Se un maldito hombre y haz las cosas hasta el final! No me importa lo que pase luego lo que me importa es ahora!- exclamo enfadado para luego dejar ir a Hara-

Hara:...

Furuhashi: Que haremos entonces? -pregunto con cierta emoción sádica el Moreno-

Makoto se levantó de la banca camino,para luego mirar a su equipo

Makoto: Sólo lastimenlo un poco para luego encargarme de el personalmente

Del otro lado se encontraba Momoi dándole ánimo a sus amigos

Momoi: sólo quedan 5 minutos se que podrán resistirlos ánimo!

Aomine: es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo...-se quejó el joven de tes un poco oscura mientras hacia tronar un poco su cuello-

Momoi: Bueno me alegro de que ninguno tenga un daño grave, pero deberías tener cuidado Shirayama-chan...

Ryuuichiro: Por que lo dices?

Momoi: Pues... Parece que les haz ocasionado varios problemas no te dejarán ir ilesa prefiriria que te quedarás aquí por lo que resta de partido, eres baja y tu físico no es para nada comparable con el de un hombre

Kise: No te preocupes Momoicchi no dejaremos que le pase nada a Shirayamacchi cierto?-exclamo entusiasmado el Rubio-

Aomine: Puedes contar con eso

Midorima: Supongo que no tengo otra opción yo también cuidare de ti -dijo en tono sereno midorima mientras se acomodaba su anteojos-

Murasakibara: Aplastare a todo aquel que te haga algo Shirayamachin -comento mientras comía un caramelo-

Kuroko: Es cierto...- le sonríe a Ryuuichiro- no estas sola

Ryuuichiro: Gracias chicos -agradeció a todos con una sonrisa-

Todos miraron en conjunto a Akashi.

Akashi: ...

Todos:...

Akashi:...-suspiro-creo que ya todos saben que yo nunca dejaría que le pasará algo a mi chica,es algo obvio no hacía falta que lo dijese.

Todos menos Midorima sonrieron para que después el árbitro sonase el silbato indicando la continuación del juego.

Ambos equipos se acercaron a la cancha y continuaron el partido como los sucios jugadores habían acordado todos fuero a por Ryuuichiro y esta se encontraba ya sin energía algo beneficioso para Makoto y los demás, ya que, ahora serían capaces de seguirle el ritmo. Ryuuichiro como es una persona baja y esbelta era muy difícil darse cuenta si le hacían algo. Ya tenía varios moretones en los brazos,en las piernas y se labio inferior estaba sangrando un poco.

Su equipo se daba cuenta de el daño ya cuando penetraba la defensa y corría, allí podían ver lo lastimada que estaba. Todos sentían una enorme impotencia pero no podía hacer nada hasta que acabara el partido. Akashi con una enorme irá por dentro debía tragarse su palabras y acciones por el momento

Ryuuichiro: -respiración agitada- "sólo quedan 8 segundos y esto terminará,no,yo acabare con esto rápido"

Ryuuichiro corrió rápidamente esquivando a Hara quien la estaba marcando pero al correr hacia la zona enemiga con el balón en su poder había 2 jugadores tras ella uno a cada lado se van cerrando poco a poco acorralandola.

8 Segundos...

Ryuuichiro: "que es esto? Qué demonios están haciendo?"

7 Segundos...

Más atrás Hara corría hacia ella

En ese instante todos los demás comprendieron y Akashi reacciono

6 Segundos

Akashi: Ryouta Daiki sáquenla de ahí rápido! -grito desesperado el capitán de Teiko-

5 Segundos...

Ambos corrieron pero no llegarían a tiempo.

4 Segundos...

Makoto se acerca rápidamente con la intención de "robarle el balón" mientras Furuhashi esta más atras para no dejarla salir entromete su pie mientras ella corre haciéndola caer sobre su tobillo izquierdo.

3 Segundos...

Estando en el suelo Hara corre pisando fuertemente una de las manos de la joven haciéndola gritar de dolor.

2 Segundos...

Aomine, Kise y los demás observan en shock y horrizados la escena. Ryuuichiro se encontraba en el suelo sin moverse

1 Segundo...

Ryuuichiro: -Lágrimas en los ojos- ...a-ayúdenme...-llanto-

0 Segundos...Fin del Juego.

Árbitro: Teiko gana el partido con una puntuación de 105 puntos a 56!

Todos los miembros de La Generación de los milagros vuelve en sí y enseguida corren a socorrer a Ryuuichiro.

Momoi: Shirayama-chan! Que paso?! Que te sucedió?!

Ryuuichiro: No me...no me puedo mover...

Akashi con una expresión fría se acerco y la levanto en brazos. En seguida llegaron los paramédicos

Paramédico: nosotros la llevaremos a enfermería

Akashi: No hace falta...yo mismo lo haré -aclaro en forma seria y seca-

Paramédico: pero-

Akashi: He dicho que...-mira con ira- que no hace falta -advirtió por última vez entre dientes- Tetsuya ven conmigo...

Akashi llevo a Ryuuichiro a enfermería donde la atendieron enseguida

Akashi: vimos que te hicieron...y quienes lo hicieron.

Ryuuichiro: ...

Esta sólo le daba la espalda sin escuchar nada de lo que akashi decía sin decir una sola palabra.

Akashi: Quedate junto a ella Tetsuya

Kuroko: Hace falta que me lo digas Akashi...

El pelirrojo solo volvió a la cancha para descubrir a su equipo peleandose con Kirisaki Daichi

Aomine: Maldito hijo de perra esto es lo menos que te mereces! -grito furico Aomine mientras golpeaba en el rostro a Hara.

Kise los separo antes de que Aomine lo fuera a matar

Aomine: Mierda Sueltame Kise! Esa basura hirió a Ryuuichiro!

Akashi: Daiki! Guarda la maldita compostura -ordeno haciendo que Aomine se calmará-

Árbitro: que esta sucediendo aquí?!

Makoto:cálmate fue accidental nosotros no provocamos nada

Akashi: la verdad, no me interesa si fue intencional o no el caso es que tengo a una compañera mal

herida.

Makotom: "Compañera? Acaso ese mocoso es una chica?!

Akashi: con una mano lesionada y un tobillo fracturado esta postrada en un maldita cama sin poder levantarse...no creo poder calmarme amigo...-se abalanza sobre makoto golpeándole el rostro sin parar y makoto le da un golpe en el ojo izquierdo haciéndolo sangrar

El árbitro intenta intervenir pero Aomine y Midorima lo detetienen.

Makoto le pide que se detenga pero este no lo hace, luego Murasakibara los separa.

Kise: Camate Akashicchi! -suplicó el Rubio al ver que su capitán y amigo tan alterado cosa muy rara en él-

Mientras el público toma fotos y vídeos de ese momento tan tenso Kuroko y Ryuuichiro se encontraban hablando en la enfermería.

Kuroko: estas mejor?-pregunto kuroko de manera tierna-

Ryuuichiro: Si...o eso creo

Kuroko solo bajo la mirada muy triste, la chica lo miro un tanto sorprendida decidió no molestarle en ese momento. Sólo hasta que pudo ver unas lágrimas que caían de su rostro.

Ryuuichiro: Kuroko...-llamo con voz dulce la joven albina-

El chico de cabellera celeste no responde a su llamado, provocando que Ryuuichiro lo tomara del mentón suavemente subiendo su rostro mirándolo a los ojos. luego lo trajo hacia sí misma para poder abrazarlo amorosamente como una madre a su hijo.

Ryuuichiro: No tienes porque llorar...todo saldrá bien

Kuroko: Shirayama-san...todo es mi culpa yo tuviera que estar en tu lugar

Ryuuichiro: No es verdad nada es tu culpa las cosas pasaron por alguna razón...estoy feliz de que a ti no te hayan hecho nada

Kuroko sólo correspondió al abrazo de su mejor amiga aún llorando en su hombro.

Luego de un rato ambos equipos quedan suspendidos para partidos próximos por conducta anti-deportiva, no evitar una pelea entre los capitanes, prevención de la intervención del árbitro y desacato de las reglas, esta última sólo se le culpa a Kirisaki Daichi.

Doctor: No está nada bien su tobillo tiene una esguince de 2do grado, se preguntará que quiere decir esto,mire aquí-ordeñó el doctor señalando la placa de rayos x- esto,es el Ligamento Peroneo Calcaneo, en la radiografía de su amiga podrá ver que este ligamento esta ligeramente rasgado cierto?

Es lo que acaba de provocar esa caída este ligamento principal fue rasgado, pudo ser peor se puedo haber desgarrado totalmente pero siendo de 2do grado tiene un tratamiento más básico. Su mano es menos grave solo esta lastimada.

Akashi: Y cual es ese tipo de tratamiento?

Doctor: Pues Reposo con la extremidad elevada para facilitar el drenaje del edema y que el pie no se hinche.

Aplicación de frío local,disminuye la inflamación, el dolor y el tiempo de recuperación. Aplicar 10 minutos cada 2-4 h los primeras 72 horas.

La inmovilizacion más adecuada desde una tobillera hasta un yeso o férula. Para la mayoría de los leves son suficientes los vendajes tipo tensoplast.

Toma de antiinflamatorios.

Todas estas cosas las tiene la receta que le di a la paciente incluyendo las terapias a las que debe asistir y los ejercicios que debe hacer.

Akashi: Entendido,gracias, Sensei

Doctor: ah! Una última cosa esto es más una recomendación mas...personal,le recomendaría que hiciera que su amiga dejara el baloncesto si no tiene cuidado la próxima vez podría acabar mucho peor no sería bueno que en lugar de mandarle tratamiento haya que llevarla a un quirófano.

Ante esta advertencia el pelirrojo solo siguió su camino hasta la habitación donde se encontraba Ryuuichiro. La encontró acostada con la mirada perdida en el techo.

Akashi: ...

Ryuuichiro: si vas a decirme algo hazlo ya.- dijo de manera calmada aún sin mirarlo-

Akashi: Eres débil crei haber dicho que no aceptaba errores-comenzó a caminar por la habitación con los brazos cruzados en el pecho-ahora gracias a tu descuido, nos han anulado los partidos próximos. Eres impulsiva y descuidada, por tanto me veré en la obligación de expulsarte de el club de Baloncesto.

Ryuuichiro: Que!?, espera yo no...

Akashi: No discutas Shirayama, y los demás no tienen nada que ver está a sido una decisión que he tomado por mismo.

Ryuuichiro: e-espera Sei-chan por que dices esas cosas? -pregunto con lágrimas en los ojos-

Akashi se dirigió en silencio hasta la salida de la habitación

Akashi: Porque eres una testaruda, por eso digo estas cosas. -aclaro antes de salir del cuarto-

Pasaron los días Ryuuichiro se volvió distante faltaba al entrenamiento de los chicos y cuando hablaba con alguno de ellos era en los pasillos del instituto. Y no hablo con akashi desde aquel juego. Hasta qué llego el día de la graduación. Todos recibían sus diplomas y los pétalos de cerezos caian haciendo que aquel momento fuera más especial. Excepto para una persona.

Ryuuichiro: estoy satisfecha con mis logros académicos hasta ahora...pero no estoy feliz con respecto a otras cosas quizá sea mejor así.

Ryuuichiro camino ayudada con sus muletas hasta el patio trasero del instituto donde se encontraban todos los miembros de la generación de los milagros excepto Akashi que no asistió a la última reunión de todos ellos.

Ryuuichiro: Los he reunido aquí hoy, el día de nuestra graduación, para expresar mi gratitud hacia ustedes no soy muy buena con las palabras además de ser mis compañeros, son mis familia así que...gracias por permitirme llorar reír, gritar junto a ustedes.

Después de un momento los chicos se despidieron entre sí para luego irse cada un por sí camino.

Meses después...

Ryuuichiro:... -bosteza mientras mira su reloj-

Se levantó lentamente para después ir al baño a cepillarse los dientes y el cabello. Con su uniforme ya colocado salió de su casa de camino a su nuevo instituto.

Ryuuichiro: Seirin...no se porque pero estoy ansiosa por llegar.


End file.
